The Effects of Stockholm Syndrome
by riddiculusvampire
Summary: Isabella is a daughter of a powerful family who is kidnapped by a hired assassin for her money. Her feelings of hate soon turn to love, read and find out what happens in this forbidden love. bella X edward
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: **_

**Stockholm syndrome:**

–_noun __Psychiatry_.

An emotional attachment to a captor formed by a hostage as a result of continuous stress, dependence, and a need to cooperate for survival.

Origin: after an incident in Stockholm in 1973, during which a bank employee became romantically attached to a robber who held her hostage

_**The tale that is about to be told**_

_**Takes place in a time of corsets, top hats and canes.**_

_**The tale about to be told**_

_**Is a tale of fear, darkness, assassins,**_

_**Jealousy and revenge.**_

_**A tale of passion, **_

_**Kisses and a true love that was**_

_**Never supposed to happen.**_

_**This is a tale of heartbreak,**_

_**Fights, murder,**_

_**And tragedy. **_

_**This story is of a young**_

_**And beautiful daughter of the**_

_**Wealthy and powerful **_

_**Swan Family who is kidnapped by **_

_**A hired assassin by the**_

_**name of Edward.**_

_**Anger, terror, and disgust**_

_**Are the first feelings**_

****

_**But soon**_

_**Evolve.**_

_**This is a tale of their forbidden love.**_


	2. Time is Running Out

_Hello everyone! thanks so mcuh for all of the reviews on the prologue! i was surprised and elighted to see that you all like what you see so far. i have a feeling I will love this story and I hope you fall in love with it too because i have plans! haha. well my inspiration for this story was from sitting in a car listening to my favorite band when a song came up and just **had** to write a fanfic about it..and who would play the perfect parts...Bella and Edward of course! The song is called **Stockholm Syndrome by:** **Muse**_

**Bella:**

I ran as fast as I could with my heavy dress and unsteady heeled boots. Yes, I probably look very unladylike dashing through the busy streets of the town, but I had no choice.

"Excuse me!" I called out to the two girls I had just rudely pushed out of my way.

"Was that just _Isabella Swan_?" I heard the startled voice of one of them ask incredulously.

"You mean _Lady _Swan, Jessica," The other stated, fluttering her fan about, "It's not possible for a lady of her standards to be running around the streets.

"You're right, Lauren," The other giggled, "Lady Swan would _never_ be running madly around like a chicken. It would be an absolute disgrace to her entire family!"

A chicken? Disgrace?! I felt my cheeks blaze red but kept on running. Hopefully no one would recognize me…or then I would be in even more trouble than I probably am right now.

My legs were starting to tire. I growled inwardly and cursed the unnecessary layers and frills on the heavy dress. Sometimes I think life would be so much easier as a man.

I dashed across the road and looked up at the town's clock tower. Time was running out.

If I'm not home on time who knows what father will say? And what of poor Alice? What would happen to her?! I felt a pang of guilt in my heart at the thought. She had done so much for me over the past years and if I got caught…and if they found out that she had covered up for me…would punishment be how I repaid her for her kindness?

"Watch out!" A yell snapped me out of my thoughts.

I was standing in the middle of the road. I turned to look at my surroundings and realized with a start that the yell was directed towards _**me**_!

A large carriage led by four mahogany colored horses was racing down the road headed directly my way!

"Get out of the way, miss!" The driver motioned for me to get out of the street.

I willed myself to move but my feet stayed rooted to the ground. My mind screamed at me to move, but I just couldn't! Sheer terror overwhelmed me as I looked upon my fate. I would be trampled mercilessly! What a horrible way to die.

Hopefully it will be fast and painless. I looked ahead and closed my eyes, standing completely still and waiting for the impact. Waiting for my end.

The impact that came wasn't what I had expected. It wasn't as hard as I imagines it would be…and now I was soaring above the ground.

Wait…what was I doing?!

My eyes opened with a start and I was met with a pair of penetrating green eyes. As we made contact with the ground, mine closed again, unwillingly tearing my gaze from the force of his stare.

"Are you alright?" A smooth voice asked from under me.

My eyes shot open and widened intensely as I surveyed the owner of the voice.

He was pale. Incredibly pale, as if he had not been out in the sun for months without end. His hair was a reddish brown…no bronze colored that swept down into his eyes. _His_ _eyes_, I almost sighted out loud. They were what attracted me the most about him.

They were an alluring emerald color that seemed to look past my face and into my soul. Intimidating…judging…dazzling.

He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. Maybe he was an angel? So was I really dead?!

"No, you're not dead." I stared at him startled. How did he…

"I'm not?" I asked confused.

"No, thankfully I pushed you out of the way in time." He answered, his tone amused.

"Are you going to keep lying on top of me?" He asked, "Because the ground isn't very comfortable."

"Oh!" I blushed and quickly rolled off of his body.

He stood up fluidly and paused a moment to wipe his silky black clothes of dust and then looked down at me.

"Why didn't you move?"

"I…I don't know." I stuttered. Somehow his presence did not allow me to talk properly.

He arched his eyebrows, "Were you trying to commit suicide?"

"Excuse me?!"

"So you _are_ suicidal," He nodded as if everything now made perfect sense to him, "You know taking your life away isn't a very good way to solve all of your problems."

I stood up angry and appalled of I what I was being accused of. "I am sorry to inform you sir, but I am not suicidal!" This man did not know me, how could he judge me like that?

"Then why were you in the middle of the road?"

"I was lost in my thoughts and I did not know where I was standing!" I exclaimed. Why was I getting so angry?

"Thoughts of your depressing life?" His eyes sparkled with enjoyment at my responses.

"I have a rather pleasant life, thank you very much."

"Is that so?" He questioned, looking me straight in the eyes. My cheeks burned at the intensity of his penetrating gaze, but I didn't look away.

"You have lived through some hardships," He spoke slowly.

I was flustered but quickly defended myself, "Everyone has had hardships in their lives."

"Even the elite?" He questioned with a sly smile.

My eyes narrowed at what he had said. I hated it when people misjudged me because of my family's power. I couldn't care less if I had all of the money in the world!

He glanced at me, his eyes now twinkling with mischief. "It seems that I have hit a tender spot," He mused.

I drew myself up to my full height – which isn't very tall or in the slightest bit intimidating – and glared at him with determination.

"That has_ nothing_ to do with social status!"

He looked surprised at my answer and regarded me quietly. What? Did he think that the rich had no feelings? Did he actually think that we led 'perfect' lives?! Didn't he have better things to do than interrogate me?

I gasped out loud as I remembered that _I_ did.

"What is it?" He asked, surprised again.

"I have to go!" I exclaimed and turned to leave but he grabbed my hand.

"Let go…" My words trailed off as he swiftly took off the glove on the hand he was holding and bent down. I looked on mystified as he then lightly pressed his velvet lips against it.

"I hope we meet again." He purred his voice amazingly seductive.

I looked at him for a minute, my mind blank, until my senses came back to me.

"Well I sir, hope we do not!" I snapped, red faced and snatched my glove back from him.

I knew I was being extremely rude to the person that just saved me from getting trampled, but I couldn't help myself. I was usually a respectful and quiet girl, but he really knew how to get under my skin.

"Good bye." I turned to leave, but tripped on the hem of my dress. Did I ever say that I hated this dress?!

A pair of pale, strong arms shot out and encircled themselves around my waist.

"Saved you again." He smirked.

I glowered at him and nodded my head stiffly before setting off briskly down the road. I could still feel his forceful gaze on my back as I turned to go around the corner. I pressed myself against a wall, knowing he could not see me anymore and released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

What in the world just happened? I asked myself as I placed a hand on my still burning cheek.

_A/N: So is it off to a good start?? thanks for reading!!_


	3. The Small Print

_**Hey everyone! Wow im so happy that so far so many of you like this story!! Haha well here's chappie 2!! **_

_**Oh by the way...since I'm naming all the chapters after songs by Muse I will also put in some lyrics to those songs!! **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE AWESOME CHARACTERS BY STEPHENIE MEYER OR THE LYRICS TO THESE AMAZING SONGS!**

* * *

_Take, take all you need_

_and I'll compensate your greed_

_with broken hearts_

_sell I'll sell your memories_

_for 15 pounds per year_

_but just the good days…_

"_The Small Print" – Muse_

* * *

**Edward:**

I stared at the back of the small figure turning for the corner. That girl was amusing. Though her responses seemed to catch me off guard many times. I was usually very good at predicting who a person was and what was about to say by just looking at him. She was different form others. Interesting. Well that was a highlight to my dull existence.

I glanced at the town clock for a moment before turning to walk in the opposite direction. It was almost time for my appointment with the Boss.

Following the directions that I had already memorized from the many times I had been called, I made a left down the street.

"I wonder who I will have to kill today." I mused.

My life was always the same. Ever since He had trained me into whom he wanted, it was the same thing. Hide out of the way of people until I am needed, get called for an "appointment", kill the person how fast or sloppy as He wants and then go back into hiding until I am needed again. I used to find killing exciting. To feel the life flow out of someone forever and know that I was the cause. The feeling was indescribable…like you had a power that nobody else had, but now after so many years it feels more like a job.

I was brought back to the present as I found myself in front of a familiar old, wooden door. I quickly glanced around the deserted street and quietly knocked one time when I was sure nobody had followed me here.

A small door to a peep hole immediately slid open, revealing a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Name and purpose." A female voice as cold as her eyes demanded.

"Edward. I have an appointment with Him." I replied coolly.

The blue eyes stared at me for a moment before the peep hole slammed shut and the door creaked open.

"Come in, quickly!" The voice scolded.

I shut the door behind me and was met by the owner of the icy eyes.

She was a tall and very beautiful woman. Her blonde hair flowing in perfect little ringlets down the low back of her red satin dress. I looked here in the eyes again, they were strong and her posture was meant to be intimidating, but something told me that there was more to her story.

It seemed as if she did not want to be here anymore than I did. She looked alert, ready to pounce on any unfortunate person that dared challenge her. Anyone could tell that she wasn't working here on her own free will…

"Who are you protecting?" I asked quietly.

The woman's eyes widened intensely and then settled to a glare as she realized she was letting out any emotion to a complete stranger.

"That is none of your business!" She hissed. I raised an eyebrow at her. Touchy. "Anyhow, He is in the back room. I'll show you the way." I didn't even bother telling her that I already knew the way for I was too distracted by my thoughts. _**Hmm…so my statement was correct, I should look into it later**__. _I guess you could say I am prying into someone's private life, but I guess that is just how I am.

In silence we walked down a dark corridor tat seemed to twist and turn without end. It had always reminded me of a tortuous maze where any sudden turn could lead you to yet another dead end.

_The woman is giving me the cold shoulder_, I mused. Not that she wasn't already cold to me from the beginning…I must have startled her a great deal.

She suddenly halted in front of a door and spoke to whoever was on the other side.

"Boss, he has arrived."

In response the door opened quietly and we both stepped inside. The room was gloomy- the windows were heavily draped in a dark fabric- except for a small candle which dimly lit the room and gave off a feeling of a sinister atmosphere.

"Ah, Edward," A dark haired man called from behind a desk in the far corner, "Welcome. You have made it without any problems, I presume?"

"No, Sir." I replied quietly getting closer to Him.

"Good." He turned his attention towards the blonde woman at my side, "Thank you Rosalie, that will be all for now."

Rosalie nodded her head and turned to leave but hesitated at the door and looked back.

"Erm…I am sorry Sir, but…" Her careful mask had fallen, showing a mixture of emotions playing across her face. Worry being the most prominent.

The Boss smiled widely at her, immediately understanding her unspoken thoughts, "Do not be concerned, my dear, he will be coming back as soon as he completes his mission."

Her eyes flickered with pain for a moment before returning to its original icy tone.

"Thank you, Sir." She bowed her head in respect.

"Off with you now, I have matters to discuss with this man." He gave her a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Is she new?" I asked as soon as she had left the room. I wanted to know if my suspicions were correct.

"Yes." He smiled, "That was Rosalie McCarty. Her husband had had an agreement that I would loan him some money so that he could have enough to marry her and start off well.

"He did not have the money back in time," He smirked, "You know whoever does not finish a deal with me will not be let off lightly."

"So instead of killing him, you've hired him." I finished.

"Yes." He replied simply, "He could be a great asset to me."

"And the woman?" I asked...the puzzle pieces were starting to fall in place.

"Ahh, Rosalie. As stunning as she is, she is lethal, but I am sure you already knew that, Edward." He eyed me with his onyx eyes.

The Boss knew about my so called "gift". Not that I think of it in that way. It is all just a matter of observation. This is why He uses me as his own "secret weapon" of some sort. To call me here so suddenly must mean that this is an important mission.

"What have you called me for today?" I asked.

"Why aren't you straightforward," He chuckled, "Good. That's what I like about you."

I waited for him to go on.

The Boss continued with a business like air, "You're mission is a special one. It is very important that you carry out all of my instructions carefully and precisely."

"Yes, Sir," I murmured.

"You must be sure that you will do everything to complete it. It will be dangerous and risky, but I have my complete trust in you. Do you understand?"

"I do, Sir." Excitement ran through my entire body. A new type of mission from the others. _**Dangerous**_, I almost smiled, _**Perfect**_.

"I can se that you are interested. Good, I believe you will enjoy it, now pay attention." I listened intently as He explained to me all I must do. Every word made my anticipation grow; the urge to start this second was overwhelming.

I would have my revenge.

"Who is this person?" I asked.

He smiled and opened one of his drawers to silently hand me a small portrait. I surveyed it and my eyes widened in recognition as I stared back at the face looking back at me.

_**A/N:Thanks to everyone for reading!! Psst…I ADORE reviews! ;p**_

_**Ok well here's the lyrics that were supposed to be in the last chapter. **_

.._And our time is running out_

_and our time is running out_

_you can't push it underground_

_you can't stop it screaming out…_

_you will __**suck**__ the life out of me…_

"_Time is Running out"- Muse_


	4. Citizen Erased

_**HI everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! The new song is...**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters…if I did I would probably be living with the Cullens right now XD**

* * *

…_For one moment_

_I wish you'd hold your stage _

_With no feelings at all_

_Open minded_

_I'm sure I used to be so free_

_Wash me away_

_Clean your body of me_

_Erase all memories_

_They'll only bring us pain_

_And I've seen, all I'll ever need._

_-"Citizen Erased" by: Muse_

* * *

**Bella:**

I sighed in relief as I reached the mansion's gate. I was finally here…and believe it or not on time!

"Lady Bella!" I turned to the familiar sweet voice.

I smiled, "I'm home, Alice. You don't have to worry any longer."

I had been visiting a former maid/ close friend of mine, Angela. She had just gotten married to a man by the name Benjamin Cheney and had to leave my father's services. I had taken a liking to visit her almost every week but sadly I am not allowed to leave the mansion without an escort. Ugh, who would want an escort when you could walk the streets for a while alone and free?

"How can I _**not**_ worry if you are out there on your own?" Alice replied and was quiet for a moment, "Anyway, Master Swan is going to call on you in a few minutes."

"Oh!" Of course Alice would know. Did I ever mention that she is a psychic? No? Oh…well now you know.

It isn't like she can control it though. She just gets random visions of things that are to come.

"Why is Father going to call on me?" I asked alarmed. Did he know about my leaving the mansion?

"I'm sure it isn't anything bad," She assured me, "It's most likely about tomorrow night's Ball."

"The Ball?...Oh!" I remembered.

"Lady Bella don't tell me you've forgotten your own birthday!" the petite maid scolded.

"I guess I have." I admitted sheepishly, "I haven't had time to think about it."

"Oh yes," Alice's voice softened and she looked at me in pity, "Wounds take time to heal."

My heart felt like it was tearing open again, breaking the carefully sewn stitches I had made. Why did people have to remind me of my pain…the anguish I had been so desperately trying to get away from?!

I have to stay strong…

Just then I was saved from continuing the dreadful conversation.

"Bella!" I saw my father's figure walking towards us.

"Master Swan." Alice curtsied when he had stepped before us.

"Good day, Alice," he smiled politely, "Bella honey, how are you today?"

I quickly pecked him on the cheek and returned the smile, "I am well, Father."

"Bella let's take a nice stroll about the garden, I must discuss your birthday arrangements for tomorrow night." He turned to Alice, "Can you leave us for a moment if you please?"

"Of course," Alice chirped and skipped away…probably to "check" on Jasper.

"I am sure you completely forgot about it until a few moments ago." He offered me his arm.

I laughed and accepted it, "You know me well."

Charles Swan was the head of the dignified Swan Family, a just man with weary eyes and a kind smile. My father is a loyal and a believer in justice. Although he is very kind, he will never tolerate incompetence or disorder.

Arm in arm, we walked around the rose bushes in a comfortable silence for a while, gathering our thoughts.

As we walked farther I grew suspicious, "This isn't just about my birthday, is it?'

He stopped in surprise.

"I thought so," I answered, "Father, what is it?"

"Nothing gets past you, you know that?" He replied, his face now guilty.

I surveyed him and urged him on, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

He did not answer.

"Father?"

"It depends on how you look at it." He finally answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I mean marriage."

"Marriage?" I searched his eyes disbelievingly. No…he can't be serious…

"Yes," His expression was solemn, "Bella tomorrow night you are going to be eighteen years old, and you should already have a husband by now. Arrangements have been made for you to marry the coming month."

"To whom?" My usual calm voice was panicked.

"To Jacob black."

"Jacob." My childhood friend. From the noble Black Family. _**Of course, **_I almost laughed. Of course it would be fitting for the daughter of the great Swans to be married to a family equal in its status.

"Bella?" My father was searching my face.

"Arrangements have been made?" I repeated quietly.

"When?" I suddenly demanded in a fierce tone, "When did you decide this, Father?"

He hung his head, "Last week."

Blood rushed up to my face. I was appalled! "And you didn't even bother telling me until now?" Who was this man? Why would father do this in such a manner?

"Bella…" He reached for me.

"No!" I stepped away from him, "What's worst is that you didn't even_** think**_ to ask what I thought or what I wanted, did you Father?"

I blinked back the tears formed by my anger. I would not cry.

"Your mother would have wanted it."

The words hit me like a dagger going into my breast. My heart stopped and felt like it exploded within me. Would she have really wanted this? How could he say that so calmly as if he were purposely trying to torture me?!

"I don't know who you are anymore!" I shouted and ran away like the coward I was.

I didn't even pay attention to where I was going or whose arms I landed in when I tripped. All I could think of was of this betrayal.

Marriage?!

* * *

_**A/N: thanks for reading! Leave me a tiny review haha see ya!**_


	5. Thoughts of a dying atheist

_**Ello everyone!! Heres the next awaited chappie! I really like it even though I make women sound like..well ull see! Im so happy! This is my longest chapter yet! YAY haha**_

* * *

_**Well before everyone reads I have a dedication to make! Dun dun dun dun….**_

_**This Chapter is for my very special friend LethalxRose whose been having some hard times. I just want to let her know that I'm always here for here whenever she needs me. I love you Moo-moo, seriously I do. And nobody can stop that!**_

_**Ok…this chapters song is…..**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I AM MERLY USING THE AWESOME CHARACTERS FOR PEOPLE IN THIS STORY! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE LYRICS TO THESE AMAZING SONGS..MUSE DOES!**

* * *

_Eerie whispers trapped beneath my pillow_

_won't let me sleep, your memories_

_I know you're in this room, I'm sure I heard you sigh_

_floating in-between where our worlds collide_

_it scares the hell out of me_

_and the end is all I can see_

_and it scares the hell out of me_

_and the end is all I can see…_

"_Thoughts of a dying atheist" –Muse_

* * *

**Bella:**

I woke up with a start, sitting in my bed. My eyes were wide in fear and my heart was pounding erratically inside of my chest. A flash of color raced past my line of sight….

Red.

The color of freshly spilt blood.

It had been in my dream, I remembered. Red splatters over pure white. There had been more….

Images flew into my head before I could get a hold of myself and I gasped out loud at the hideous visions.

Darkness. Intense green eyes glaring back at me in hatred. Corpses with blurred faces falling out from the sky….Red.

A shaken sob came out of my mouth. The sight of red still lingered in my eye sight. I covered my face with my hands to get rid of the sight and felt a wetness on my fingertips. I was crying.

_**Why am I getting so upset over this?**_ I let out a small hysterical laugh and tried to wipe away the still falling tears, _**It was just a nightmare. **_

I finally convinced myself that a silly little nightmare was not a reason to get emotional over.

_**That's right. A silly little nightmare,**_ I coaxed myself to loosen my tense muscles and stop the trembling.

I smiled as the last tremor passed through my body. _**Just a nightmare,**_ I convinced myself but something in the corner of my mind told me a different story…

**Edward:**

The preparations were all set.

I gazed through the window of the mansion form the tree I was discreetly sitting in. Music, dancing, and laughter.

_**So happy, **_I scowled, _**without a care in the world. Spending all they desire, enjoying lavish lives while others suffer at their expense!**_

I then smiled. This would be my revenge. The revenge I had been waiting for my entire life.

The time is now.

I threw myself from the high branch landing lightly in a crouched position.

After checking for guards, I straightened myself upright and swiftly dashed across the grounds to the mansion. I cautiously entered to find myself in a rather elegant looking hall lined with mirrors and portraits.

My own reflection gazed back at me with eyes shining with excitement, dressed entirely in black making my alabaster skin stand out even more than it already did.

I looked away in disgust. Others might say that I was attractive or appealing to them but that's what makes me such a great predator. Like the skilled killer I was, I attract my prey with everything I had. My looks. My voice. An act. It was all an act until hypnotized the prey is attracted and comes to me willingly. Then in a flash, the game is all over and I have won.

It was all a skillfully made mask to hide the monster within.

A shrill high laugh alerted me that someone was near.

Swiftly I turned the hall and pressed myself up against the wall. The voices were getting closer, I could hear the tapping of high heeled shoes against the marble floor.

"Isn't that Crowley man looking rather tasty tonight?" the tone of a young woman giggled.

"Hush!" Another female whispered, scolding her. The tapping of their shoes stopped as if one had held the other back.

"Don't say such things out loud." The female continued, "What if someone hears or father finds out?"

"He won't find out," the other assured her, "Besides, there isn't anyone here. Everyone is in the dining hall."

"Well aren't you engaged to Michael Newton?"

"So what if I am?" I heard a pair of shoes start walking again, "A girl can enjoy herself when her husbands not at home. I can easily get rid of Crowley when I'm bored." I could almost hear the smile in her words.

The other laughed, they were now walking away from me, the rustle of their dresses brushing along the floor, "Aren't you a despicable little creature!"

The footsteps and voices were getting more far away.

"It must run in the blood," the other replied, "How do you think mother got around?"

My face was twisted into an expression of repulsion.

"Filthy women," I snarled.

I looked around me to see where I was located. It matched the exact descriptions He had given me; I was in the entrance hall.

Taking a right turn around the corner I found exactly what I was searching for. A staircase.

Slowly I stalked up the stairs, careful to not make the slightest sound. I was almost there…I reached the last step.

_**Aha. So there is the lady's chamber.**_

The door only held one lone guard outside, I smirked.

Perfect.

The lean blond bristled and gripped the sword hanging at his side.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

I raised an eyebrow, _**Observant.**_

"Who's there?' The guard repeated, scanning the area with his eyes.

I stepped out from my hiding place and made myself known to him.

He surveyed me with scrutinizing eyes, "What do you want? The party is being held downstairs."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to talk." I answered. Flashing out a small dagger, I lashed out at him.

He gracefully dodged out of the way. _**He's fast,**_ I mused, _**Good. I love a challenge.**_

He swiftly struck back like a cobra, almost striking me in the back. I rolled to the floor behind him and flashed my legs out kicking him in the back of the legs.

He gasped as his legs instantly buckled and fell to the floor on his knees.

I pounced at him, but he knew I was coming, he jumped up. It was all a blur as we fought each other. He was amazing, I'll give him that. Each blow was met and dodged, we moved together as if every step we took was perfectly choreographed. The skill was equal in this dual.

Suddenly I saw an unexpected flash of metal and hissed as I felt a sharp pain at my side.

I looked up at him in surprise as blood ran down, soaking my shirt. Never in my life had I been hit when dueling with another.

He came towards me again, confident now that he had injured me. Gritting my teeth together I easily caught him in mid step and threw him across the hallway. His body hit a large mirror on the opposite wall and slid down to the floor in a heap.

I smiled at the unconscious blond, "It was a good fight. Know that I hold respect for you."

**Bella:**

"Ugh…," I scowled slightly, "dancing."

Dancing wasn't exactly my cup of tea, if you get what I mean. Sadly I would most likely be forced to dance a few songs with everyone attending the party…especially Jacob Black.

I almost growled. Jacob Black, my so called "fiancé". It isn't that I loath him or anything of the sort, he is a rather fine man, but I just loathed the fact that this marriage wasn't wither of our decisions!

I sighed, putting my head on the palm of my hands. I had cooled down a bit, but I was still furious. I still couldn't believe this was actually happening!

My mind drifted and I thought of myself in a white wedding dress, veil over my face until it was finally lifted. The man had pale skin and astonishing green eyes, someone who looked like the complete opposite of Jacob. My savior?! I shook my head to clear my thoughts, how could I be picturing that arrogant man in such a way? I looked around for another distraction.

The night was calm and mysteriously beautiful here on the balcony of my chamber. I could hear soft laughter down below and delicate music streaming through the open doors. They would soon call on me to go down…and my misery would begin.

I straightened up and adjusted the wrinkles on my forest green ball gown.

Suddenly a hand was over my mouth, covering the muffled gasp that escaped me from surprise. The other grabbed my waist form behind pulling me close to their body, My eyes widened and I clawed desperately at the hand over my mouth.

I didn't even have time to ask myself what was going on.

A familiar yet dreadful scent entered my nose, sending a wave nausea rush over me. _**No! Not at a time like this!**_ I struggled all to no avail, my strength growing weaker and mind getting hazier by the second.

Before I drifted off into unconsciousness I swear I heard a voice whisper into my ear, "You are mine."

Then everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: dun dun dun dun!! –laughs- So what did all of you guys think?! **__**tell me in a little review...c'mon! just click the button and write, not so hard right?? –smiles- thanks for reading!**_


	6. Authors note

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a while but I started a page and I'm basically suffering from writer's block and the many things to do in summer. dodges daggers thrown by readers Eek! Please bear with me until the next chapter._

_Thanks all!_

_-riddiculusvampire_

* * *


	7. Assassin

**Hi everyone! I am sooo sorry for the extremely late chapter. I just had a time of writer's block and was writing bits and pieces as it came along…but last night (or was it early this morning?) I was going through some tough times so to let off some steam I wrote and wrote until I actually finished the chapter. Ok going on…I just wanted to let you know that in case you were wondering this fanfic is all human..no vamps. Sorry if I disappoint. Oh and another thing the guard who was fighting** **Edward in the last chapter…well you'll soon find out. Ok so I will now stop my ranting and on with the chapter! **

**The next song is……….**

* * *

War is overdue

The time has come for you

To shoot your leaders down

Join forces underground

Lose control Increasing pace

Warped and bewitched

Intention erased

Whatever they say

These people are torn

Wild and bereft

Assassin is born

-Assassin

* * *

**Bella:**

My eyes fluttered open from the darkness of unconsciousness only to face pitch black once more. I slowly registered that a heavy material was draped in front of my eyes, blocking my line of vision.

"What is…" I made my move to snatch the cloth from my face, but found that I couldn't move my arms from behind my back.

Realization hit me through the grogginess of my mind. I was tied up! I jolted, sitting up straight, my mind now fully awake.

I tugged to free my arms from the bonds that closely followed with a flash of pain across my wrists. I tugged on harder, my arms trying desperately to pull apart. The pain grew more intense, my flesh was burning from the ropes rubbing harshly against my skin.

I gave up as soon as I felt the ropes begin to dig into my skin. It wasn't a good time to faint again. My mind had to stay clear and alert to find out the answers I needed.

First question: Where was I? I'd have to put this one on hold until further evaluation.

Second: How did I get here? A flash back went through my head of a cool hand over my mouth and the nauseating scent of blood. Alright, this answer was obvious…it didn't take much to know when you were clearly kidnapped.

Third: Why was I tied up? Please refer to the second question.

Fourth: Did anyone even know that I was gone? Most likely yes…but knowing me, they all could have thought that I ran off to the gardens to escape the horrors and embarrassment of dancing…if I could even call what I did dancing.

Fifth: How did Jacob feel about not having a dance partner? Alright, now I was just getting off topic.

How could I be making little mental lists when I should be seeking exits and planning an escape. Then again, there wasn't much I could do. Heavy dress. Tied up. Blindfolded. Yes, this could get difficult.

I almost screamed at myself in frustration. How could I be so calm about this? Normal women would have already gone on a shrieking rampage. Then again, I guess I never was a normal woman. I had always been different from other girls my age, but I guess I was already used to that fact by now. I almost sighed, I just did not associate well with people my age.

The ground under me felt rough and stone cold. I felt extremely closed in by the invisible walls of darkness pushing in. Trying to drown me. The whole essence of where I was situated was meant to suffocate.

**Alice:**

I soaked the blood stained cloth in the bowl of lukewarm water that was seated beside me and then slowly lifted it to gently dap the wound on his arm. I felt him tense slightly under my touch.

I looked up from my task. His eyes were distant and basically emotionless, but the slight creases around them and the way his jaw was clenched betrayed him.

"Jasper," I murmured, sounding quite worried. I hated to see him in even the slightest amount of pain and it hurt even more when he tried to hide it from me.

His misty blue eyes flickered to mine and saw my expression. "Don't worry, Alice," He assured me in a calm tone, "I'm fine."

"You can't possibly be fine," I argued, "You were thrown into a life-size mirror!"

"But I at least got away with these minor scratches." He countered.

"You call these minor scratches?" I asked, appalled and pointed at the deep gash on his arm that I was currently treating.

He was right though, I admitted to myself. Jasper could have walked away with far more serious injuries. He could have bashed his head open for all I knew. I was horrified and enraged at the demon who had done this to him and my Lady.

Oh my poor Lady…I felt the prickling sensation in my eyes and quickly bowed my head, letting the short shock of my black hair cover my face.

I suddenly felt a warm and pleasantly calloused hand on the side of my face. I lifted my head to see his soft gaze on me.

"Don't worry, Alice," He soothed, instantly knowing the cause of my despair.

"Who knows what is happening to her at this very moment." I felt the soft, wet tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

"I am sure that they have not done anything to her yet."

"_**Yet**_," I continued to cry, "If only I had 'seen' this coming. We could have stopped this from ever happening."

"Don't blame this all on yourself, Alice." Said Jasper sternly. "You know you have no control over this gift of yours. It is my fault from not being able to stop the intruder."

"That man is dangerous!" I said, "No one has ever been able to win a duel against you. We need to find my Lady at once!"

"Master Swan has already sent out all of his best to find her and the kidnapper," He answered, "The Black Family have also sent their men to help."

"They are only helping because it would be tragic for them if Lady Bella died and their chance of gaining even more wealth and high status would be lost!" I shrieked, the strident sound of my voice vibrated throughout the room.

"Shh!" Jasper out a finer to my lips, and listened for any bystanders, "What if someone…"

"Let them hear!" I interrupted rudely, "It is the truth!"

"Alice, listen to me," His gaze was intense, I _**will**_ find her."

I was silent. He continued, "I will search for her on my own. I will part from the group and search for her by my own skills. Alice I promise you, I will find her and bring her back home without a single scratch on her." He went on with the sudden fierceness of determination, "I want to be the one to find this vile man and put him in his rightful place. I will do so, even if it mean I must tear his body, limb from limb to make him understand."

The tears stopped. I was instantly filled with confidence and assurance at his words. My worried all seemed so silly now to me, of course Jasper would find Lady Bella. He was, after all, the town's most skilled and The Swan's lethal weapon.

Jasper stood up and unrolled the sleeve of his torn shirt.

"what are you doing," I asked confused at his sudden movements.

"I should start right away to get a lead on the intruder's whereabouts." He answered, now starting for the door.

I grabbed the hem of my dress and skipped in front of him, blocking passage to the door.

"Ali…" I quickly cut him off by pulling his face down to mine and pressing my lips to his. He stood rigid in shock under my kiss and after a few more moments I withdrew, my hands never leaving his face, to gaze into the eyes that I loved so much.

Jasper managed to compose himself and gave me a sweet smile, "What brought that about?"

I smiled mischievously, "Well Mr. Hale, that noble little speech of yours has just earned you a prize."

Another second was all he needed to comprehend and I trapped his lips in mine, in which he responded wholeheartedly.

**Bella:**

I didn't know how much time had passed since I had woken up. Time was impossible to keep track of in this state. My entire wrists were burning from my previous attempt to free myself. Of course none of my attempts were successful in the slightest bit. I was powerless.

A wave of frustration washed over me. How would I ever get out of here? Surely my captive could be around.

As if in answer to my thoughts, I heard the sound of an ancient door creaking open.

And so it starts.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Hmm for the thing with Jasper's eyes..I have no idea if they really were that color..but hey, it's my imagination XD**

**So what you did u guys think? Don't forget to leave a review!!**


	8. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Hey everyone! I am back and ready to deliver the next chapter! Thanks to all who have been patient with me and all who've kept reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters! They are merely my source of amusement for the time…ugh imagine if I could own ALL of those hot vampires?!? *goes off into Patty Land* **

**The next song is….**

**

* * *

**

_Change everything you are_

_And everything you were_

_Your number has been called_

_Fights and battles have begun_

_Revenge will surely come_

_Your hard times are ahead…._

_-Butterflies and Hurricanes_

* * *

**B****ella:**

I instantly straightened my back as the door creaked open. I would not let my captor see the fear and the pitiful figure of me that he had so wished for. I would let there be no satisfaction of his part.

All it took was a few seconds for the door to creak open and I waited blindly for this nightmare to begin.

There was a brief pause…

Then I heard the footsteps, hollow sounding and light, coming closer. And closer. I had to keep internally reminding myself to keep breathing in a normal fashion.

The footsteps kept coming closer at an extremely slow pace. The sounds now seeming to drive me mad at how they echoed so intimidating throughout this miserable cell. I started to count the rhythm of his moving feet to help distract me a little. One-two. One-two. One-two.

The footsteps made their way across the floor, getting louder with each step, until finally stopping in front of me.

There was another pause and my breathing hitched. _**Bella get your act together!**_ I took a small breath, not fully trusting myself to not choke on a full breath of air.

Silence.

I waited. I would not give him the pleasure of being the one to speak first.

I got nervous once again. I wished I was able to tear this wretched piece of cloth away from my eyes. Having a bit of the security of sight would help at the moment.

Still not a sound.

All of this silence was getting me more paranoid by the second. I finally couldn't stand it anymore and blurted out, "What do you want?" Ugh. Yes I know, I know. I lost to myself, but really anyone would have cracked under all the pressure I was currently going through. I waited for the usual rough, gangster-like voice of a kidnapper to reply.

What I got in reply startled me immensely.

"I have brought you food." Came a smooth and deliciously rich sounding voice. (AN: I just noticed that this description sounds a lot like chocolate. I'm sorry but I think I was craving some at the time. Mmmmm…chocolate)

For a moment I was stunned. Usually when people pictured a kidnapper they would refer to my reference above. They would think of a stereotypical kidnapper that had filled the role having the harsh voice to go along with the usual gangster-like image. _**Bella snap out of it, **_I scolded myself, _**Way to get sidetracked so easily!**_

"No thank you," I replied, sounding polite yet snobbish at the same time. Ha! That'll show him how stubborn I would be. _**Yes Bella, refusing to eat is a great show of resistance," **_a small voice in my head said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid you will have to eat," my captor replied just as smooth as before.

Too bad. "I refuse."

"I would have thought that you would be a good little girl and follow whatever we told you," he then added, "especially under these circumstances."

A blush crept up to my cheeks in anger. "Who would follow a person such as you?" I tried to keep myself calm, "A person such as you, who as taken me away from my very home!"

"Well that is a pity," He responded, sounding colder, "But I can't have you dying just yet. A dead prize is of no use to use."

Something inside me snapped at his words. "How dare you?" I exclaimed, "I am _not_ a prize!"

"Yet you will be of great use to us."

"They will come for me." I said confidently. I knew Jasper would definitely come for me. This man would be sorry he had ever messed with me.

"Are you thinking of the blonde man who was guarding your chamber?" my captor asked me, "I fought with him, he was very skilled. Hmm, I wonder if he's still alive after I was through with him."

My stomach dropped. Jasper, the town's…no the _country's_ best fighter. My family's weapon…was defeated?

The man continued nonchalantly, conscious of my sudden silence, "I will let this time pass…but I next time I ring your tray of food you will be expected to eat." He then added in a dangerous low hiss, "Or you will be forced to." I heard the clatter of dishes against each other as he seemed to adjust the tray in his arms and moved across the room.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, my body fell limp against the floor. My body started trembling violently and I tried to convince myself that maybe he had been lying about his encounter with Jasper; he had probably just tried to mess with my head. Even as I told myself this I knew that what he had spoken was true and that was exactly was had me so petrified. My kidnapper really had won against Jasper!

A strangled sob escaped my lips and I pulled my legs up to my chest as much as my stupid dress would allow. All alone in the darkness, I willingly let my hysteria loose.

Who _was_ that man?

**Jacob:**

I walked across the glossy floors to the other side of my father's room. Looking at the closed door, I sighed and walked back to the other side of the room.

"Pacing is not productive, Jacob," a voice came from the grand bed situated to my far right. I looked over to the bed to his stern gaze and glowered right back at him.

"And what else am I supposed to do?" I growled at the sick man.

"We wait for further news from the guards," he replied simply. I looked at William Black's face, noticing the signs of early aging due to his disease. He was confined to bed due to the fact that the disease had taken away the use of his legs and slowly spreading up his body. The once jet black hair now carried streaks of white across it. His once dignified and proud face was sunken in and haggard looking. It was eerie to see the differences in my father, the head of the Black family. Yet as I looked into his dark eyes I saw that they were the same black and still bright with determination and intelligence.

"You seem very calm," I noticed, "How do you know nothing horrible has happened to Isabella Swan?"

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob," my father chided me as if I were a mere boy of six, "We have both the entire Black and Swan Family guards searching for her and her kidnapper. We also have Jasper Hale searching for her on his own…it's our enormous numbers against him. There will be no problem in getting her back and you marrying her as soon as possible."

I sighed angrily, I was still a little peeved that he had decided who I would marry without even bothering to tell me until afterwards. On the other hand, I would be marrying Bella, the girl I had been with since childhood. I have always watched her and wanted her to myself. I would now get what I desired, I smiled slightly to myself. She was beautiful than any woman I had ever laid eyes upon and rich, what more could I ask for?

By marrying her, the Black Family's status and power would definitely increase greatly. That is exactly why my father chose her for me. Once she was mine, I would lock her up and let no one else other than myself of course to see her. I would let no other man lay eyes upon my prize and want her. Call it an obsession if you want, I don't give a damn. She would me mine and that was all that mattered.

I turned to my father, "When that man is caught, I personally want to be the one to punish him."

"Such a harsh look on your face son," he observed, smiling slightly, "Don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Hale will allow you some fun. The bastard will regret ever trying to steal our chance at gaining more power."

I smiled darkly, _**Oh yes he will. **_The kidnapper would regret that and if the guards didn't find him in time for the wedding date he would suffer even more from lengthening the time that Isabella Swan would finally be his.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Woah I really didn't expect this Jacob to be so…well creepy. That dude has got a pretty big obsession with Bella…*shudder shudder* Anyways, I hope you all liked it! **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	9. Space Dementia

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the long wait...yeah well finals came and then the beginning of summer. ...BUT i finally put down some time to write this chappie for you guys. So enjoy, ok?

A little warning though for this chappie: implied sexual intercourse...nothing bad just implied

So the next song is......

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THE TALENTED STEPHENIE MEYER...I AM MERELY BORROWING THEIR NAMES TO BE PAWNS IN MY STORY**

**

* * *

**

**Mmmm, yeah**

**You'll make us wanna die**

**I'd cut your name in my heart**

**We'll destroy this world for you**

**I know you want me to**

**Feel your pain**

**Space Dementia in your eyes and**

**Venus will arise**

**And tear us apart**

**And make us meaningless again**

**-Space Dementia**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward:**

I found myself in front of the same intimidating wooden door that I have known for most of my entire life. Intimidating I say, due to the fact that behind this door always lies a dangerous quest that ends in bloodshed and gore. But it is even more intimidating due to the greater fact that behind the creaking door, that seems as if it could fall apart at any moment, is a man. A man even greater and powerful than I. A man that is even deadlier.

Before I could knock, a silky voice that always seems to be laced with danger spoke out, "Enter."

The dark haired man greeted me as I stepped into the gloomy office, lit with a single candle. "Ah Edward, I have been expecting you."

"Sir." I bowed slightly in respect to Him.

"I suspect things have gone according to plan?" He questioned, while already knowing the answer.

"Yes Sir, I have captured the Swan girl without fail." Although I had been very excited for the new challenge, a part of me had been slightly confused as to why the girl was to be kidnapped and not murdered on the spot as things usually went. The Boss had not told me the entire plan but from what He had discussed with me earlier on, it was obvious that the event would surely lead to His pleasure and ultimately my revenge.

"Was there anything in particular that you noticed?" He asked lightly fingering the candle seated upon his massive desk, his deep, black eyes never breaking from my emerald green.

"Well there was a character that works for the Swan family whose fighting skills were extremely impressive," I explained, "He and I were well matched while in combat. It seemed as if he were equally as strong as I am."

The Boss placed His head on top of His folded hands. "I see," He gazed at me, his face showing slight amusement, "So my dear Edward has finally met his match."

I waited for him to continue.

"I am well aware of him," He went on after the pause, "The man's name is Jasper Hale, christened as the Country's most skilled fighter. He also happens to be the Swan Family's so called 'secret weapon' of some sort."

I raised an eyebrow, remembering the way the blond man had moved so gracefully…yet deadly as he blocked my fatal blows and attacked me back, swift as a cobra.

The country's best, is that so?

"We will keep the girl in captivity. Sources tell me that Mr. Hale has broken off with the rest of the search parties in order to search for her himself. Edward, you are to keep an eye on his progress."

"Yes Sir," I replied obediently, while watching the wax melt off the candle and slide down onto His desk in a lumpy heap.

"Now Edward, when I believe the time is right we shall see that Mr. Hale has been lead very close to the whereabouts of Miss. Swan."

"And then what?" I asked in a cool, yet slightly interested tone.

The candle's flame flickered, casting a sinister glow into the Boss' eyes. He unfolded his hands and grinned widely at me, "And then we move onto the second part of our mission."

**Jasper:**

Her lips moved ardently against my own as one hand clutched my golden locks and her other slid across my abdomen, caressing my muscles. My own hands explored every inch of her body that they could reach, relishing in the softness of her bare skin and in the crinkle of the once freshly ironed sheets surrounding the both of us.

I was in bliss.

Yes, I _**was**_ in bliss but a part of me reminded that I had a duty to fulfill. So I had to end this as soon as was possi…the thought soon escaped me as I let out a startled gasp. Alice had currently gone from my mouth up to my ear. I struggled to suppress the moan that I knew would soon escape me.

"Careful Mr. Hale to not be too loud," her voice whispered playfully against my throbbing ear, "We do not want others to find us."

I heard myself grunt in agreement and that seemed to satisfy Alice as an answer, for she brought her attention to my ear once again. After a few more seconds of that, I could not take it anymore so I grabbed her head with both hands and hungrily pressed my lips against hers. I closed my eyes as she passed her soft tongue against my lips. I was in bliss. Bliss. Bliss.

_**Do you not have a duty to accomplish? To your master and to your family line? **_

Yes, the Hales have served the Swan Family for generations…

_**What are you doing when your skills are needed the most? Yes, yes you are in love…but that can wait once you have completed your task. Your life should always have the Swans as number one. Jasper, you have been taught that simple line since you have learned to comprehend words. **_

I felt a stab of guilt. Yes, I _**had**_ been taught since I could remember that the Swans were above everything else in my life. I needed to serve them with my all, even if my life or even if my soul was needed to be sacrificed.

I opened my eyes to gaze wistfully at the black haired beauty in my arms. Alice would wait for me.

"Alice." My voice was husky as I gently broke free of our kiss and entangled myself from her.

"Jasper?" She was panting slightly.

"I have to go," I replied getting up from the bed and moved towards the clothes scattered over the marble floor.

She sat up, looking at me with a mixture of worry and hurt showing through her hazel eyes. That look almost made me dive right back into that bed with her once again. I mentally shook myself and managed to put on my garments.

"Did I…" Her words were caught off. My eyes shot to her face and I immediately knew what was happening. Her eyes were hazy and far off, her body tense and her face pale.

Alice was having a vision.

I was at her side in an instant, prying her fingers from the white sheets and held her close, waiting for the vision to end.

A few more moments passed and I finally felt her body sag against my chest.

"Alice?" I shook her slightly, "What did you see?"

"I saw her," Her voice was dazed, "I saw her in a small, dark chamber. She is bound with ropes and her eyes are covered."

"Lady Isabella?"

"Yes, my Lady," She paused for a moment, "And she was confronted by a man with bronze hair, his eyes are bloodthirsty and full of hatred."

Bronze hair. I flashback of the fight came to me. Through the flashes of silver against silver, I had seen streaks of bronze. _**The assassin**_, I growled inwardly.

"Jasper," Her voice was now urgent, "Go! Go find my Lady! I fear for her life, there was so much hatred in those eyes. I am afraid of what is to come." She grabbed onto my sleeve. "Go now! Please hurry and bring her safely home."

I kissed her on her forehead, "I will do so." She pressed her palm against my cheek.

"Be careful, Jasper," She whispered.

**Edward:**

I could hear his shoes tapping against the marble floor as he tried to run from me. I could almost feel the fear and desperation rolling off of him as he searched for ways of escape. Little did he know that I was on his tail, moving in the shadows right behind him. Ready to pounce.

To kill.

A curse fled the lord's mouth as he found himself at a dead end. I chuckled out loud, didn't the man even know how to navigate around his own mansion?

The man tensed as he heard my voice and he looked wildly around for me. I stepped out from the shadows to allow him to have a full view of myself.

The lord looked at me for a moment and then burst into wild peals of laughter.

"Is…is this what I have been afraid of?" He asked unbelievingly, "A mere boy!"

I walked towards him and slowly took my blade out of the inner pocket of my coat. "A mere boy who is going to kill you in a few moments time," I answered calmly. The man sensed the sincerity in my words for his laughter immediately ended and he backed up against the wall.

"Who are you?" He asked, now touching the wall around him. Ah, trying to make small talk now, is he?

"My name is Edward."

"Who are you sent from?" The lord's eyes searched the room. _**Does he think he can escape me?**_

"Oh I believe you know that answer."

"Why are you telling me all of this information about yourself?" His gaze was getting more frantic by the second.

"Because I know that you will not live to tell anyone of this."

He gulped and spoke again, no doubt trying to distract me. "What have I done to upset Him?"

"You asked something of Him and fled, never paying Him the end of your bargain," I answered, "The Boss has not forgotten. Now you must pay with your life."

Before he even had time to gulp, my knife flashed out and slit his throat. The lord was a corpse on his marble floor in the next minute.

I leaned over him and cleaned my blade on his expensive coat and left the room, throwing a lighted match behind me.

I didn't even turn around to watch the flames engulf the corpse of the late lord, the room or the entire mansion.

I soon heard the screams of the servants who had smelt the smoke from their chambers. I remained in the shadows, unnoticed by all who were running in the chaos around me.

_**Too easy**_, I thought, _**A stupid man as well. **_He could have at least tried to awaken some of his servants to try to save him…or have tried to lead me into a trap.

I sighed and then contemplated, The man loved his money more than anything, that is why he had first bargained with the Boss… and now, with the given order, I had given him the pleasure of dying with all of it.

Ah the sweet irony.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it?? Review then!!....I love em, and it only takes a minute to do it. Go on...press the button and make my day :D**


	10. Author's note

A/N: Hello everybody…it has been way too long since I have posted a new chapter.

Yes…since last summer to be exact. -.-

I am truly sorry to all of you because I have had such a hectic school year. I was a junior and that's pretty much the worst of them all…SATS…staying up till 11 studying…so I basically did not have a life due to all of the work and stress. I also just got back from vacation a few days ago…

But do not worry! I am in the process of writing the next chapter and it will be done soon and posted for all you guys.

I am really thankful for all of you who have stuck with me so far and have read and reviewed this fanfic…it really means a lot to me. I'm really sorry again…

-riddiculusvampire


	11. MK Ultra

**DEDICATIONNN! **Hahaha yes...this chapter is dedicated to **Irish Froggy **:D Thanks so much for understanding why I couldn't post chapters for so long and sticking with this story…it really means a lot to me.

Also I wanna say sorry for all the typos in the last chapters…I went back to read them all to see if I could refresh my mind and I saw so many of them! They were really annoying…so I'm sorry that you had to put up with that. I used to never proofread my chapters before posting them online -.- …but now I shall! ANNNNND since I didn't post in so long *cough**AYEAR**cough* I made this chapter uber long! Really..it came out to be around 8 or 9 pages on Microsoft Word :P So hope you guys enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Twilight…I am just using their names for this story :P**

And the next song is…..

* * *

_**How much deception can you take?**_

_**How many lies will you create?**_

_**How much longer until you break?**_

_**Your mind's about to fall**_

_**And they are breaking through…**_

_**...Now **_

_**...we're **_

_**...falling**_

_**We are losing control**_

_**-MK Ultra**_

* * *

**Edward:**

"It's you again."

"Always a pleasure to see you, Mrs. McCarty." She bristled slightly at my caustic tone.

I closed the door shut behind me and regarded the blonde with a slight smirk. I instantly realized that something seemed different about her.

As she glowered at me, her eyes flickered to the door behind me and then back to my face.

"The Boss is away on business," Rosalie spoke, her voice sounding distracted, "You will have to come back at a later time."

Her eyes were on the door again.

"I am well aware that He is not here," I told her, "He told me so." Her attention instantly snapped back to me.

"Oh really?" She put a hand on her hip and eyed me incredulously, "He told _you _of His own plans?"

"Well not entirely, of course," I cautiously answered and then artfully changed the subject, "Is your beloved coming back from a mission anytime soon?" She just stared.

"Considering that you are simply gazing at me with wide eyes, then my assumption would be correct?"

She glared at me again for another moment before stalking off down the hallway. Before following her, I briefly thought about warning her of the consequences from constantly being angry. Frown lines. White hairs. Early signs of aging. Tsk tsk. It would be such a pity on a beauty such as her.

But that really would not be such a good idea. If I opened my mouth she would probably go mad, as women usually do when it comes to talking about their appearances. I honestly did not want to deal with such a troublesome woman.

Particularly because I was currently responsible for one.

One that was incredibly obstinate.

"I don't understand why you are here," Rosalie spoke without turning around, "I am the only one here at the moment."

"I could say the same thing about you," I countered, "Recently, every time I have come to discuss some matters with Him, coincidently, you have also been here."

Silence.

"Are you here preparing for a mission?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering, "No."

I looked at the pale back in front of me and noticed that her shoulders were extremely tense. My curiosity sparked. _**Ahh, a touchy subject? **_

"Then I wonder why you are staying here by yourself," I murmured softly, but loud enough so that she could hear me.

A hand twitched.

I almost smiled.

"I wonder what you are up to." She whirled around to face me, her icy blue eyes flashing with anger.

"I have no reason to tell you of my activities," she said in a voice laced with venom, "Therefore, you have no business in trying to poke your nose around in things that do not concern you."

"Now, now," I chided, "No need to get defens-" I instantly spun around, flashing my knife out in front of me. Not turning around I addressed the woman in back of me. "I thought I heard you say that there aren't any guests expected." I almost felt her body stiffen at the danger in my words.

"Th-there aren't."

"Does it matter?" A man's deep voice asked from the shadows, "Or am I interrupting something?"

"Who are you?" I pointed my knife to where I had heard his voice, "Show yourself now or I will not hesitate to attack."

A heard a soft, deep chuckle in response. I soon found myself looking up at a tall, well-built man with his hands raised in a mock gesture of surrender. I heard a small gasp behind me and then a loud cry.

"Emmett!" Startled by her enthusiastic shout, I narrowly avoided getting shoved out of the way as Rosalie ran to the man. In a flash, she was picked up two feet in the air by his large muscled arms.

"Rose," he murmured affectionately and playfully swung her around.

"You weren't supposed to be back for another day or two," she said looking astonished yet pleased.

"I got through the mission pretty fast," he explained in a laid-back tone, "It was easy."

I suddenly felt ill at ease.

It was so odd to see the blonde this way. It was as if she had transformed into a completely different woman by the man before her. Her eyes no longer held that icy blue color that regarded all with the same frosty glare. Those eyes were now replaced with splendid sapphires; two radiant gems that seemed to shine through the gloom of the hall. This was a new woman. One that didn't seem to want to lash out at you. One that was actually pleased and seemed to be perfectly content in the arms of the man.

I stepped forward an inch. "I assume that you are Mr. McCarty."

He turned his attention towards me and critically looked me up and down. His expression seemed to say that he found no danger in such a young boy.

"You're right," he said with a lazy grin, "And who are you?"

"My name is Edward." The man looked startled at my words.

"You mean the kid He's been talking about all the time?" I suppressed a scowl. _**No doubt flaunting my name around….**_

"Yes," I admitted, "I suppose that would be me."

He looked at me with wide eyes, "I heard that you were young, but I thought you would be in your mid-twenties. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

He cursed out loud and smiled, "And here I thought you were trying to bed my wife." Rosalie let out small shriek and elbowed her husband hard in the ribs.

"You are disgusting," she hissed at him.

"You know how jealous I can be, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes at him.

"But anyways," he continued, "Boy does this show me to never judge a book by its cover! I've heard of how deadly you are. Everyone's talking about your last mission to get rid of that rich guy. The one who got his money from prostituting young boys. Didn't even take you an hour to kill him and set his entire mansion on fire! Kid, you sure are a killing machine!"

I backed away slightly, feeling even more uncomfortable than before. I wasn't accustomed to socializing with that many people. I was even less accustomed to having such an enthusiastic person address me.

"I must be on my way now," I said, "I have some business to attend to."

"Oh sure," he said, "See you, Edward." I looked away from his face, surprised. Had I seen a bit of disappointment? Rosalie, on the other hand, looked quite pleased to have me out of her sight.

I quickly made my way down the opposite end of the hall. I turned the corner and heard noises. I slowed down for a moment to figure out what it was.

Moans.

My pace quickened incredibly.

I heard someone cry out in pleasure, "Emmett!" followed by a loud crash.

I turned the next corner, sprinting now, and almost threw myself into the passage that led to the lonely -and **quiet**- prison cells underneath.

**Bella:**

_**754 sheep. 755 sheep. 756 sheep. 757 sheep. 758 sheep. 759 sheep. 760 sheep. 760 sheep. 76.…Oh forget it! **_

Counting sheep was not helping me to find a temporary escape from my disturbing thoughts. My brain was too occupied with so many unanswered questions to allow me any moment of respite.

Would I ever get out of this terrible place…wherever this place could possibly be? Who in the world was my captor? Was there more than one individual involved in my kidnapping? What kind of plan could he, or they, want to use me for?

Another great question that constantly kept me preoccupied was that I still did not have a clue of the extent of damage my captor had inflicted upon Jasper.

Could Jasper have died?

The mere thought of that possibility sent violent tremors across my spine. I pulled my legs in tighter to my chest, attempting to suppress the spasms that threatened to overcome my entire body.

I had no idea how long I had been here, for my mind no longer kept track of the hours going by, but I knew that my sanity was slowly deteriorating with the passing time. It seemed that each episode of sheer panic resulted in a layer of my reason getting mercilessly ripped off and its leftover frays getting thrown carelessly away to the dark back corners of my mind.

The frustration at my own self was not helping to alleviate this feeling at all.

I knew that I needed to get out of this disgusting cell.

Now.

But I also knew that couldn't possibly escape on my own. Not in a million years. I was just a mere girl. Powerless. Afraid. Without contact with the world outside of this wretched hole.

I was a nobody

…and I was all alone.

I almost growled out loud at how useless I was feeling. If only I could do something and not have to lie in wait for someone to come and save me from whatever future machinations I was to play the role as a pawn in.

I did not want to be used.

I did not want to wait for help like some typical storybook princess.

I wished I had the power to defend my own person and the ones that I hold dear.

A sudden sound made my head snap up from my fetal position. A click of a lock. A thought occurred to me at that moment. What if I didn't have to wait here?

When I heard door slowly creak open, I quickly repositioned myself -well as quickly as I could do while bound with rope- so that I was sitting crossed legged.

What if I actually had the power to help the others who were searching for me? I could be a weak girl…but I knew I had a stubborn personality.

And right now I wanted to get out of here.

I wanted to live.

**Edward:**

I was still perturbed from the recent happening, but as I heard my footsteps echo against the stairs my thoughts switched to the lady lying in a dark, dismal cell.

I had not seen her in about two days. After she had refused the food last time, I had not returned. I had wanted to teach her a lesson.

I found the girl seated facing me, with her head held high. Normally I would have scoffed at her show of the typical so called "noble pride", but something stopped me from doing so. Even though she was tied up, blind-folded, and dirty she still held the same look of defiance I saw the other day. The day I had saved her from getting trampled and she had scolded me for looking down for being wealthy. The truth in her words that day surprised me.

I briefly remembered the glare she had given me. _"That has __**nothing**__ to do with social status!" _

I had never before seen a woman like her who had dared speak to me in such a way…with such honesty and fortitude.

Her radiance had astonished me.

And now as I gazed at her sitting in this dismal place, I could still see her radiance shining right through.

_**Isabella Swan…what are you?**_

Her voice interrupted my thoughts, "What do you want now?"

_**Edward, what are you doing? **_

I internally shook myself and felt the invisible walls build up around me. _**Focus on your task. **_Nothing could distract me now because I knew that if I played my part right, my revenge would be carried out soon enough.

"I am here for the same reason as last time."

"I'm not hungry," she replied in a flat tone.

"I would believe that after so many days without food you would be."

"Then you are mistaken." _**So we are going down this road again, are we?**_

"Pity," I replied coolly, "I was hoping you would cooperate today."

The side of her lip turned upward into a smirk. _**Oh really now?**_

"You do not want to get on my bad side," I said, "Believe me."

"What are you going to do," she asked, "You can't kill me."

"Yet." The word was curt and icy. Her bare shoulders quivered slightly.

I brought the tray to her and knelt down. "The soup is cold," I said, "But that is because you did not drink it two days ago." There was no way I would bring her more food until she finished the tray I brought her last time.

"Drink some for yourself," she said, "I do not want any of it."

"You are trying my patience."

"I do not care." She dragged out each word. I think I heard something snap inside of me.

I was instantly on my feet, pulling her up with me by one hand. I held the bowl of soup in the other. She cried out in surprise and I took advantage of her parted lips to jab the bowl between them and tilt it upwards.

"Swallow," I ordered her.

She began to claw at my hands, making gurgling sounds. If she didn't listen to me she would choke herself.

When most of the liquid was gone -or on her dress- I took the bowl and threw it at her feet. The sound of the ceramic breaking against the floor was earsplitting. The girl cried out again and recoiled from me, but I held her close to me with an iron grip.

"Your infamous Swan Family pride will get you nowhere with me," I hissed in her face, "It only makes me lose my temper. If you want to survive you will obey me at all times."

I felt her body shake violently against my own.

I grabbed her face roughly and pulled it closer to my own. "Do you understand?"

Her lips trembled as she let out a small whimper.

A prickling darkness crept over me and threatened to overwhelm me. The disgusting side of me took pleasure in seeing such vulnerability in her.

I let her fall to the ground in order to keep myself from going any more overboard. As I swept out from the room, dark, bloodthirsty thoughts passed through my mind. I struggled to suppress them all. _**I have to control my temper better**_, I thought to myself. But it was extremely difficult to do so. I hardly get angry, but once something set me off it takes so much to settle me down.

I breathed in deeply trying to get my bearings, but one thought floated in my mind before I could truly control myself.

_**Isabella Swan, I will break you.**_

* * *

**A/N: Wow poor Bella…every time she tries to be strong and fend for herself Edward just comes along and tears her to shreds xD **

**And what do you think of this pissed off Edward?**

**Btw another song that was stuck in my head -along with MK Ultra- that seemed to go along with this chapter was Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace. I've been listening to this band a lot lately…along with some Korean bands (FT Island, CN Blue, MBLAQ, Super Junior, and SHINee) *hehe* yup pretty random :P**


End file.
